Trust
by FangirlMick
Summary: This is a short drabble about what Cassandra was thinking when she was talking to Ezekiel in the Maze. It isn't really romantic, but there are some hints of CassandraxEzekiel.


**AN: Hey, Guys! This is my first fanfic! I love the show and I thought of this while I was rewatching the episode. All the dialogue came for "And the Horns of a Dilemma". Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****The Librarians**** or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Seven points on a heptagon. Seven is a recine prime. Two to the third minus one is seven-" Cassandra stopped, and grabbed Ezekiel's shoulder. They had found the stairwell, but it was too much. There was no way she could find the center. The seven dimensions, and the moving staircases, and all of it was making her head spin on an axis. She turned around and started clenching her fingers, all the images in her mind too much for her to handle. "I can't do this. No, I can't do it. Seven dimensions… It's too much. I can't." She grabbed her head, trying to stop the spinning.

"Seven's nothing," Ezekiel said, cocking his head to look at her. "It leaves you with what, three fingers? I once stole a gun out of a cops hand using three fingers." Cassandra knew he was trying to calm her down, but all she could think about was how she was letting her team down.

"Stone was right. You can't trust me. I'll let everyone down," she whispered dejectedly. She should never have tried to help. She should have just left after she saved Flynn.

Ezekiel walked up next to her and sat down. "If I was you, and I had that thing growing in my head, I would have sold everyone out for a cure, too." She turned to look at him, still not able to make eye-contact. "The only difference is: I would have stuck the landing. Let Flynn die. Let the Serpent Brotherhood win. Let the world burn. But you didn't." There was something about his voice that was calming her down. The words he was saying helped to, a lot, but there was something about his voice. It still wasn't enough. "Yeah, you screwed people over, but you didn't let them down."

"Yes, but I can't hold it. It's too much." She wanted to believe what he was saying, but she couldn't. Not when she was facing reality.

"So, close your eyes. Focus on your other senses." She could feel his eyes on her, practically forcing her to turn and look at him.

"My other senses and I don't get along so well. Brain grape," she reminded him, as she looked away.

"So, I'll be your other senses. Shut your eyes, and see the map inside your head. I'll lead you through." The man who was speaking to her now was so different from the one she was used to seeing. He was so honest and kind, not at all the cocky and arrogant Ezekiel Jones she had seen for the past week.

"You really trust me to do that?" Cassandra asked, shocked by both his trust in her and his demeanor.

He scoffed and walked so he was looking right at her. "I'm the thief that bails on everybody. Pretty sure you are the one who is trusting me." He was smiling at her, and treating her like she mattered, and she was worth trusting. No one had treated her like that in a long time. He offered her his hand, and she hesitantly took it. She stood up, closed her eyes, and wrapped her arm around his, never letting go of his hand. She saw the map inside her head, and knew exactly where they needed to go.

"Okay. We need to go down and to the left." Then they would take a right, and two lefts, and they were at the center.

"That's good. Good," Ezekiel encouraged her, leading her through the maze.

* * *

Once they were back in the annex, after all that had happened, Cassandra thought about what had happened in that maze. Maybe Ezekiel was as bad as he seemed. His bad boy act was a mask that he wore and he behind. Just like she hid behind her books and math. And he trusted her. Even though she had given him reasons not to he trusted her. She just hoped that someday, he would trust her enough to get to know the real Ezekiel Jones. Because that would be something that Cassandra would like a lot.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! R&amp;R**

**-Fangirl Mick**


End file.
